oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jackson Dennings
|image1=File:Jackson.png |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Nightfall'' |creator=User:Coopergang1 |full_name= Jackson Dennings |alias(es)=Jack Lucifer |birthplace=Brigton, Missouri |residence=St. Lawrence, Missouri |species=Human |age=76 |gender=Male |height=6'0" |weight=153 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by Coopergang1. He resides in the ''Nightfall universe. Jack was a notorious serial killer residing in Brigton, Missouri. He was turned into the Antichrist when he stabbed a vessel sent straight from hell, and now masquerades as a Devil Worshiper named Lucifer to fight Gabe Landis. Jackson Dennings was never mentally "all there". Born in the 1940 to a housewife and an abusive mechanic, he grew up socially aloof. In school, other students realized that he was a freak, and one girl used him to get rid of another student who was annoying her. After a series of events where Jack was tricked, used, and manipulated, he ended up killing several others. Police were able to trace the murders to Jack where they cornered him in a pole barn with Elizabeth, the girl who had originally used him, as a hostage. He charged at the police who shot him instantly. He was hospitalized where he claimed he knew he would survive the shooting because he wasn't allowed to die yet, that he needed to suffer more. He was sent to a local prison, and later to a local asylum where he reunited with Elizabeth, who had been traumatized and driven insane by the experience. After breaking out years later, he was sent to a more secure facility, St. Abraham in Fading Springs, Oregon. At the age of 40 he broke out, his confinement from society only driving him even more neurotic. He went on a massive killing spree across the country as he returned to his home town. He was then encountered by Ominous, a demon vessel. When he killed Ominous, it turned Jack into a much different being, the Antichrist. He went into hiding until recent years where he resurfaced under the guise of Lucifer, a Satanist gifted with the powers of Satan himself and went head to head with Gabe Landis, knowing the truth behind what he truly was. In his younger appearance he is muscular and of average height. He has messy medium length brown hair which is parted in the middle. He wears a blue work shirt, jeans, and brown boots over his St. Abraham outfit. He has bright blue eyes and heavy stubble. After becoming the antichrist, his eyes were turned a firey orange and he donned a orange raincoat and a red backpack that he had stolen from a homeless man. Under the guise of Lucifer, his hair has been cut short, slicked back, and has gone completely grey. He wears a orange dress shirt and black slacks, which is covered with a dark grey hooded robe. The robe is decorated with a crimson stole, and cumberbund. As Jack, he is completely insane and antisocial. He kills innocent people with pleasure, without remorse. However, as the Antichrist, he is very solemn and serious. Either way he is intimidating and violent. As Jack: *'Hand to Hand Combat:' He uses a variety of weapons as a serial killer, ranging from a typical knife to a radio. However, he doesn't always rely on weapons and can kill someone with his bare hands if necessary. *'Killer Instincts:' He can track down victims and dispose of them easily. As the Antichrist: *'Pyrokinesis:' He is able to summon hellfire. *'Agrokinesis:' Is able to control powerful vines that can whip, bind, and strangle. *'Swordsmanship:' Uses a flaming sword with ease. *'Endurance:' Most attacks don't hurt him, and he has superhuman strength. *'Raymond Spooner:' Former Mentee *'Gabe Landis:' Sworn Enemy *'Threnody:' Enemy *'Daniel Landis:' Enemy *'Vic Wolfe:' Enemy *Jackson was originally a comical Halloween-themed villain who wore a orange sweater and green pants. He evolved into Lucifer, which later became his fake persona. *He shares his last name with the minor Fort City character, Rachel Dennings. This may hint that she is a descendant of Jackson. File:Jackyoung.png Jackson.png|As Lucifer Category:Characters Category:Coopergang1's characters Category:Original characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Male characters Category:Bad characters Category:Magical characters Category:Criminals Category:Deities Category:Demons Category:Insane characters Category:Sword users Category:Serial killers Category:Characters with elemental powers Category:Pyrokinetic characters Category:Characters with super strength